


Afternoon Delight

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Poem and Jupiter enjoy some afternoon delight in the garden. Poem belongs to katelynsilvernosestarstable on tumblr.





	Afternoon Delight

The afternoon sunshine was delightfully warm on Poem’s bare arms. She’d worn a little summer dress for this garden date, and Jupiter had tucked a blue flax flower behind her ear as they’d walked past a field of the blue flowers on their way back to their little garden. Jupiter, meanwhile, had a sunflower poked into the buttonhole of his shirt, and it kept drooping down but he didn’t mind. Poem leaned in and kissed him now as they sat on a picnic blanket in a little hidden spot among the flowers of their garden, righting the sunflower in his buttonhole before it could fall out. In response, Jupiter returned the kiss, his fingers accidentally dislodging the flax flower as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Oops,” said Jupiter, chuckling as he picked it up. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Poem, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him in to kiss her. Jupiter was initially surprised at her forwardness, but he returned the kiss and allowed Poem to turn it into something more passionate. As she lay back on the picnic blanket and pulled him down on top of her, Jupiter settled himself over her and kissed her neck. Poem moaned, her fingers clutching the back of his shirt and trying to pull it up. Jupiter chuckled, pulling away from her for a moment.

“Alright,” said Jupiter, “if you insist.” Poem watched, her eyes gleaming with excitement and her teeth biting her lower lip, as Jupiter pulled his shirt off and revealed his sculpted body.

“This is my favourite thing to see,” Poem murmured, rubbing her hands over it.

“I can tell, you’re always getting my shirts dirty at home,” said Jupiter with a laugh.

“A body that good, it’s a shame to hide it,” said Poem. She kissed across his chest, and then up to his neck, and Jupiter moaned and started pushing her dress up.

“I could say the same about yours,” said Jupiter. Poem pulled away and let Jupiter pull her dress off, then got back to kissing him. Now, he could see how turned on she was, but all she could see was a small tent in his paggy pants. She unzipped them and began trying to tug them down.

“Help me out here,” said Poem, looking up at him, and Jupiter grabbed a condom out of his pocket before standing up and kicking his shoes off so Poem could pull his pants down and start stroking his cock.

“Now you,” said Jupiter. Poem pulled his underwear down first, giving him a few more strokes, before she pulled her panties down and laid back, spreading her legs and waiting. Her heart was pounding, and she was glad that this was her own private garden. She heard Jupiter roll the condom on, and then he hovered over her and kissed her. Poem returned the kiss, then tilted her head back and moaned as Jupiter pushed in. She loved how gentle he was with her.

Jupiter began thrusting gently at first, letting Poem get used to him even though they’d done this many times before, and Poem moaned and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. It felt so good, the way he gradually built up speed and kept checking to make sure she was feeling good. 

“Oh, Jupiter,” Poem moaned, arching up into him, and moaned as that movement made him start hitting the right spot.

“Right there?” asked Jupiter, and Poem nodded, shuddering in delight. Jupiter grinned and kept hitting that spot, going a little faster and harder so that Poem quickly found herself digging her fingernails into Jupiter’s back and squeezing her legs around him as she reached her orgasm. Jupiter went a little faster at her moan, making Poem moan louder and clench around him again. She buried her head in his chest as he kept going, panting and finding it hard to form words. Her fingers curled in his chest hair, and she cried out as he suddenly thrust in deeper.

“Oh, that felt good,” said Poem, wanting to make sure that he hadn’t taken her cry the wrong way.

“Good,” said Jupiter, and kept going, getting closer. He panted and grabbed onto her shoulders, and Poem grinned at how wild he was getting.

At last, Jupiter came with a cry of his own, thrusting into Poem a few more times before he went limp, panting. But he soon rolled off of her, taking the condom off and tying it off so as not to make any further mess. Then, he laid down next to his girlfriend, and they looked at each other, smiling, as the warm sunshine shone down on them.


End file.
